


Self-Care Comes First

by Miasocks



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasocks/pseuds/Miasocks
Summary: A small sickfic in which Alfur forgets his body needs care





	Self-Care Comes First

It started small and subtle.

Johanna had been hunched over her drawing table working on the latest collar bell. Her eyes were strained and her hands stiff, working for 4+ hours was taking its toll on her. Stretching out her arms and legs, she decided to take a quick break.

Passing by Hilda’s room, a series of tiny coughs could be heard from within. Johanna paused, setting down her sandwich and peeking her head through the crack.

“Hilda? I thought you were out with Frida and Davi-” she started, eyes wandering around the room. Hilda was nowhere to be seen. The window was open, a cool breeze drifting through. On the windowsill was Alfur, his books strewn about him as he scribbled on a piece of parchment. He glanced up from his work, sending a tired smile towards Johanna.

“Ah! Mum, what do you need?” he asked, setting his paper and quill down.

Johanna fully opened the door, stepping around the clothes and books scattered on the floor as she made her way towards the window.

“I thought you were Hilda. Are you okay? I heard coughing in here,” she asked, sitting on the neatly made bed.

“Oh yes, I’m quite fine,” Alfur chuckled. “I’ve been up all night finishing my report on the Bird Parade yesterday - there’s so much to include! All the lights, the floats, people in costumes…”

Johanna smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear and standing up. “Well, I suppose I’ll let you finish then. Unless you want to join me for lunch?”

“I’m alright. I’m nearly done with my report anywa-” Alfur was cut off by his stomach grumbling rather loudly. A faint blush covered his cheeks. “Actually, if you wouldn’t mind, maybe a quick meal wouldn’t hurt,” he said sheepishly.

Johanna chuckled, opening her palm for Alfur to jump onto. She lifted him up to her shoulder, and he settled down, a few more coughs escaping him.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Johanna asked, sending a concerned glance his way as she picked up her plate and headed for the kitchen.

“I’ve had a small tickle in my throat today,” Alfur said, jumping on to the counter with a small stumble.

Johanna opened the fridge and grabbed a carton of strawberries, a knife, and began slicing away as she glanced at Alfur with a concerned look.

“When did this ‘tickle’ start?”

“Mm, around 2 am or so,” Alfur replied absentmindedly, tiredly watching the cars roll by.

“Were you really up all night? I’m not an expert on elves, but that can’t be healthy,” Johanna said, growing increasingly worried.

Finishing up her chopping, Johanna set the strawberry slices on a clean plate.

“I suggest you get some sleep after food-“ she stopped, nearly dropping the plate she was holding.

Alfur lay against the window, breathing labored as he seemed passed out.

“Alfur?!”

* * *

That night, when Hilda returned, she found her mother leaning Alfur on her leg, gently dabbing away sweat from his head.

“What happened?” Hilda asked, dumping her bag next to the wall and rushing to the couch.

“Alfur’s sick… it must’ve been the combination of staying out in the cold last night, and getting no sleep,” Johanna sighed. “I’m not sure about his eating habits, either.”

“Oh, Alfur…” Hilda sat down on the couch next to Johanna, careful not to rustle too much. “Is he alright? It’s not too serious?”

“Unfortunately I’m not sure. I don’t know how illnesses affect elves,” Johanna sighed. “Here, could you hold him for a bit? I’m gonna get some water, I’m worried he’s dehydrated.”

Hilda gently cupped Alfur in her palms as Johanna left the room. Sighing, she laid the edge of the chilled, damp washcloth on his forehead. He whimpered quietly, shifting uneasily in his sleep.

“It’s alright Alfur, I’ve got you,” Hilda whispered, securing him in her hand as she laid down on the couch, the fire crackling beside her. Holding him against her chest, she let the pitter-pat of fresh rain lull her to sleep.

* * *

When Johanna returned with blankets and water, she found Hilda snuggled up with Alfur, who looked much more content than he did a few hours ago.

With a small smile, Johanna gently laid a blanket over them, curling up on the other side of the couch with a book.


End file.
